


Between Heaven And Hell

by Eisdrache, Hotaruu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Demon Eren Yeager, Eren is like a puppy, Erwin and Levi are assholes, Fallen Angel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), It'll change later, M/M, Medium Erwin, Mild Gore, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This fic has both Ereri and Eruri moments later on okay, Top Erwin Smith, as well as smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisdrache/pseuds/Eisdrache, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaruu/pseuds/Hotaruu
Summary: What happens when a medium and his partner, a very rude fallen angel, meet the most terrible demon in existence?Levi and Erwin had seen a lot since they started working together. But Eren is absolutely terrible at being a demon. So terrible, that his own father wants to see him dead, in order to get rid of his weak son. Which sucks for Eren, because his father is Satan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> This is our first fanfiction, so be nice! This is actually a rpg we're doing and I translated it into English.

“You’re sure that this is the location?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“I don’t sense anything dangerous at all. And this house looks fucking filthy. The only scary thing about this place are the disease ridden rats.”  
"Let's go, Levi."

Levi just grunted and rolled his eyes. He trusted Erwin, he really did, but the human was way too obsessed with his work. There was no real evidence that a demon haunted this abandoned house and no one actually paid him to come here and take a look. He could feel a small aura that lingered somewhere in this house, but it was so weak that there was no way it belonged to a demon. A ghost was much more likely, and he really didn’t want to spend his evenings trying to exorcise some shitty lost spirit. 

Erwin slowly walked towards the decaying building and gave Levi a signal to follow him. The door had been nailed shut with two sturdy looking wood beams, but someone had tore them down. The door was slightly ajar, a sign that someone already explored the house. Most likely some edgy teenagers or kids, who tried to get an adrenaline kick.  
Erwin carefully entered the house and looked around. 

“Okay, should we split up? I can sense a faint aura, but nothing too dangerous.” Levi nodded and looked around with a bored expression. He had been working with Erwin for quite some time now. After Levi had been exiled from heaven it nearly drove him insane that nobody saw him. He spent his time on earth hunting demons and brutally killing them. He tried everything to stay sane, the border between a fallen angel and a demon was a thin one after all.  
The young medium was the first person who was able to actually see him. Erwin had been searching for a ghost back then, and mistakenly took Levi for a lost spirit at first. Erwin was quick to propose a partnership after they talked for a long time, and who was Levi to decline? It finally gave him a task and someone to talk to. The fallen angel was amazed about Erwin’s skills. Though being a human, the man was excellent at his work. 

Levi grimaced at the dirty floor. He actually tried to avoid touching anything in this dirty and nasty house. He looked around, but nothing extraordinary caught his eye. He still felt a weak aura lingering in here, but it wasn’t sinister or dark like most demon auras. The floor creaked dangerously whenever he took a step forward. Not the paranormal being in this house was a threat to humans, the rotten wooden boards were a much bigger problem. 

With a loud bang the front door suddenly slammed shut. That was quite unusual for a normal ghost. Maybe it was a poltergeist? Levi still couldn’t make out any strong or threatening aura at all, so maybe some kids tried to scare them. 

“You’re going to die here!”

“Was that coming from this closet?” Erwin had returned to the main hall when he heard the banging sound. There was a rumbling sound inside the closet. Levi raised an eyebrow and walked over to said object. 

“No, it’s not!” The voice suddenly squeaked, much less threatening than before.

The angel opened the doors, only to see a shocked demon staring back at him. He was quite human looking for a demon. His horns were little stumps that peaked through his brown hair and his hands were clasped around his own tail, as if he tried to hold on to something. His tail tip was heart shaped. Levi snorted in amusement. How embarrassing! The demon tried to say something and nearly stumbled over the broom that was inside the closet.

“Alright, let’s go home.” Erwin casually said and Levi nodded in agreement and closed the closet doors. They turned around and walked back to the door. The demon came tumbling out of the closet with an angry scowl on his face.

“Hello? You can’t just go! I will haunt your dreams! I will make your lives a living nightmare!”  
The angel stood still and looked at Erwin. “Maybe we should kill him. He’s annoying.” The medium nodded in agreement and turned around to the demon.  
“Wait! Did I say I will haunt your dreams? That was just a joke, a joke!” The demon backed away slowly. He turned around and tried to run away, but Levi already lunged at him and pinned him to the floor. He pulled a dagger out of his back pocket. The metal gleamed in the dim light.  
“Stop! I’m sorry, I never meant to threaten you!”  
“That’s embarrassing, even for a demon.”  
“Please, I’m not a harm to anyone, I just try to frighten humans away, so they’ll leave me alone!”  
“You’re a demon. That’s impossible.”  
“I’m telling the truth! I’m being chased, and I wanted at least some moments of rest.”  
“Who on earth would chase you? Besides, it was you who followed us when we decided to leave. Not so harmless now, mh?”

The demon pouted and looked away, clearly not happy with this situation. “Other demons are hunting me. And I was mad! You guys waltzed into this house and made fun of me. That’s mean!” Levi rolled his eyes and looked over to Erwin. He walked over to them and looked down at the demon. “Why are other demons hunting you? That’s an uncommon behaviour.” Was he really believing the demon’s story? He clearly wanted to save his skin. No answer came and Levi weakly kicked his side. “Oi, answer when someone is talking to you!” The demon slightly flinched at the action.  
“I’m Satan’s son! My father wants me dead!”  
Levi just snorted. “Of course, kid. And I’m Santa fucking Claus.”  
“That’s a strange name.”  
“Oh my god.”

Levi grabbed his dagger tighter and looked at Erwin. “Can I kill him now? He’s clearly trying to fool us.”  
“No, wait. Maybe he’s telling the truth? What’s your name boy?”  
“Eren.” Erwin nodded and gave Levi a signal to let the demon stand up again. The angel immediately obeyed and stepped back, allowing Eren to stand up. The demon put some distance between himself and the angel, clearly distressed about the threatening glares he received from Levi. Erwin cleared his throat to get their attention.  
“Alright. I’m Erwin and this is Levi,” He motioned to the grumpy looking angel “Levi and I are working together to banish demons back to hell.”  
Banishing as in killing those bastards, Levi thought to himself. But Erwin chose those words so he wouldn’t spook the demon. “You said that you’re being followed by them, right? Why don’t you come with us, and we’ll keep you safe. You might as well learn some tricks to defend yourself.” Levi gasped and stared at Erwin in shock. He really wanted to bring this demon to their home? Had he gone mad? Weak or not, it was a demon!  
Eren was clearly thinking about the offer, pressing his lips together and his brows were furrowed. 

“Erwin, can I talk to you in private?” Levi growled and didn’t wait for an answer as he dragged him away from the demon.  
“Are you mad? He’s a demon and not some lost puppy! He might look harmless and weak, but maybe that’s his method of luring his victims into his trap!”  
Erwin just sighed and crossed his arms. “You have every right to kill him, when he tries anything stupid. But just think about it! If he’s telling the truth it would make our job so much easier. He will lure other demons to us, and we can set up a trap and kill them much faster.”  
“You want to use him as a living bait? This brat almost shat his pants when he saw us.”  
“He doesn’t have to know. Besides, he’ll act much more natural then, and any attacking demon might not suspect a trap.” Oh. What a sneaky man. Levi thought about it for a second. This brat looked harmless, and a bit dumb to be honest. But did he really want to have a disgusting demon living with him for weeks or maybe even months? Erwin was quick to invite people into their home, one time he even let this maniac Hange crash on their couch for two weeks, because this insane human had some work to do in the area. And with work he meant insane experiments.  
Well, Levi always had the option to just kill this brat, and pretend he ran away or something.  
“Alright.” He finally agreed with a slight scowl. He walked back to the still waiting demon, who watched him warily as he entered the corridor. The demon was as suspicious about this whole thing as the angel himself, he could see that in his facial expression. 

“So, brat. Did you make up your mind?”  
“I don’t know... can I trust you guys?”  
“If we wanted you dead, then you’d be dead by now.”  
The demon had to agree on that. “So, we’ll be partners? We’re going to work together to fight against the evil forces of this world? That sounds good, I’m up for that!”  
The angel grunted and rolled his eyes. “We’re not the power rangers, you shitty brat.”  
“No, we’re the paranormal rangers.” Eren giggled in delight. Levi's urge to kill this brat was slowly rising.  
“Whatever. Now pack your shit together and follow us. This place stinks, I really want to get out of here as soon as possible.” Levi walked to the door, closely followed by Erwin. The demon followed shortly after with a small bag in his hands. He didn’t have much possessions to begin with, he never saw a reason for that, given he never had a real chance to settle down long enough. He only had a set of spare clothes, which he had stolen from a clothes line. Levi glanced at Eren as he walked behind him. He had to admit, the brat was strange, much unlike any demon he ever met before. Which didn’t mean that he would let his guard down just like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the kind comments and Kudos :)   
> We hope that you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!

As they walked back to Erwin and Levi’s shared apartment Eren asked all kind of questions. He wanted to know more about the strange pair that offered to take him in. He never heard of a fallen angel and a human working together before. To be honest, he actually had no idea how humans and angels lived, he has had rarely left hell before this whole incident with his father. And when he fled to earth he tried to avoid any possible dangers, and most angels basically lived for killing creatures like him. 

“Why are you able to see me? You’re a human. Most humans don’t even realise I’m there,” he asked and turned his head to Erwin.   
“I’m a medium. I’m able to see paranormal creatures. That’s why I can see you, and also Levi.” The demon nodded and his eyes glistened with curiosity. Erwin was the first human, who was able to see him. Most of the other humans were oblivious to his existence, which was both a curse and a blessing. 

“And what do you usually do as a medium? Do you only banish demons for a living?” Erwin chuckled when he heard the question.   
“No. Well, sometimes I do, but I take on any paranormal job. Most of the time we have to get rid of ghosts and other evil spirits. But demons are actually quite rare,” He explained. It also happened quite often that a frightened client called him and told him that his house was haunted, when in reality it wasn’t. Most of the times the culprits were small animals or other vermin. And one time it was the crazy ex-boyfriend of his client who lived in the attic and spied on her. So not everything that moans was automatically a ghost. 

“Well, we told you something about us, so you should tell us something about yourself. Why does your father want to see you dead?”  
“I’m not exactly the son he wants,” Eren said and sighed.  
“Oh, I can understand that. I’d be disappointed as well,” Levi said, which was met with a glare from Eren.  
“He tried everything to make me stronger. But nothing worked. And now, the only solution for him is my death.”

Erwin nodded, but said nothing in return. He doesn’t understand why Eren’s father was still sending demons after his son, when Eren was already on earth and lived in exile. He supposed that Eren didn’t know as well, and if he knew more, he might not tell it. So he could only wait and see if he gets any information about that out of a demon that will show up to kill Eren. 

“But I’m not the only person who’s not welcome at home anymore,” he turned to Levi, who instantly narrowed his eyes at the comment, “You’re a fallen angel, right? I’ve never seen one, but I heard stories about them. Their feathers are black.”  
But Levi didn’t answer him, he only sent him a threatening glare. 

“He doesn’t like to talk about it.”, Erwin simply muttered. Eren just nodded and dropped the topic. He didn’t know what happened, but it must have been quite traumatizing if Levi reacted like that.   
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Eren was mostly staring at cars or at humans, who talked on mobile phones. He had so many questions, but he didn’t want to press the matter. There was plenty of time to get used to the human world after all. 

Erwin’s apartment wasn’t in the best area there is. But it was cheap, and this was the most important part. He didn’t earn a lot of money as a medium after all. The door opened with a click, and Erwin was the first to enter, shortly followed by Levi. “Take off your shoes, brat. I’m going to kill you myself if you dirty this apartment,” Levi grumbled, and Eren instantly obeyed the angel’s request and took off his shoes. He didn’t understand the angel’s obsession with cleanness. When they first met in this abandoned house, he heard the angel mutter and curse about the dirt in there. It already confused him back then.

When he neatly placed his shoes next to the shoes of Erwin and Levi, which he was instructed to do by the angel, he excitedly looked around and peaked into the living room. It was nothing big, a couch was standing in front of a TV, and big sturdy shelves, filled with all kind of books and objects, filled the room. But everything was extraordinary tidy. There wasn’t even a single spot that was occupied by dust. Even the books were sorted by their height.

“Wow! That’s the first time that I enter an occupied house. The abandoned human homes are so empty, I never knew you mortals collected so many stuff!” He walked to a phone charger and poked it, but he was a bit disappointed when the object didn’t do anything in return. Human technology always interested him. It was so close to magic, even though humans weren’t able to use magic. 

Levi observed him, and rolled his eyes. The demon was like a child, who saw the wonders of this world for the first time. Did they really have to explain everything to him? The human world was totally different from heaven or hell, but he still has had some knowledge about their culture and technology, even when he was still a normal, not fallen, angel.

Erwin walked up to the demon and put his hand on his shoulders. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. Oh, and I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the couch. We don’t have a guest room, and I don’t think you want to share a bed with me or Levi.” Or more like, Levi and Erwin didn’t want to share a bed with the demon. Levi was still cautious around Eren. He didn’t sense any strong energy coming from the demon, but this behaviour was so strange. Usually demons were sneaky, dangerous and brutal. And Eren was everything, but not that. If Levi had to think about words that described the brat they would be too talkative, naïve and dumb. Something went seriously wrong with Eren. Levi could almost understand the disappointment his father has for his own son, because he was so un-devil like.   
But Levi wouldn’t let his guard down. There was no way he’d trust a demon, he did it once, and nothing good came out of it. For all he knew, Eren might be a fraud, and the brat already planned to murder them in their sleep. And Levi would me more than ready for that moment. 

But for now he settled with simply tolerating Eren in his home. He knew that Erwin only used him to lure stronger demons to them. It was also an excellent way of retrieving information if they were able to actually trap one of those disgusting creatures. But Eren wasn’t realising this at all. The demon seemed eager to work together with them, happy that someone finally wanted to work together with him. When in reality he’ll just be used as a bait for stronger demons. Levi doubted that Eren will be happy about that, but they’ll deal with that when the time actually comes. 

“When are we going to have our first mission together?” The brown haired man asked and turned to the two men.   
“Tomorrow. A lady had called me that her house is supposedly haunted. We’re going to investigate.”  
Eren grinned and nodded in excitement. “But you’re only going to watch. I need to see what you can do first.”  
Or with other words: You won’t fuck this up for us, you brat.   
“I hope you won’t shit your pants if you see a ghost.”  
“I’ve seen plenty of ghosts! Most of them were afraid of me, I’m very frightening!” Eren huffed in return. The angel just snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, you’re frighteningly bad at what you do, that’s true.”  
Erwin sighed and massaged his temples. He’s going to develop a headache if the two of them continued bickering like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hota here!  
> I hope you like the new chapter, I tried my best to write it, but I am currently abroad so it took me a while! :3  
> Have fun! And thank you for reading!

The next morning, before they arrived at the old lady’s house, Erwin had instructed Eren on how to behave while investigating a house. Don’t touch anything, don’t make noises and don’t ever show yourself. The demon nodded eagerly and promised to behave. Levi just rolled his eyes and thought that with a step as bouncy as his with excitement, he won’t keep his promises for longer than five minutes.  
  
The lady who had called Erwin the day prior was a small old lady with grey hair and deep wrinkles. She opened the door and let them – meaning Erwin - in, immediately offering him a cup of tea, which he politely refused.  
  
The four of them went to a spacious living room, where Erwin took a seat across from the woman, while Levi positioned himself next to Erwin with crossed arms. Eren on the other hand walked around the room and looked at the various items, some of which he was obviously astonished about.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Smith! It really is terrible, with this ghost haunting us! You know, I’m taking care of my granddaughter since her parents passed away”, she began right away with the saddest look in her eyes. “She is in school right now, but every day she is plagued by nightmares, and then things started disappearing and reappearing in different spots! And just a few days ago we could hear this heartbreaking crying, but could not locate the source.”  
  
Erwin listened closely, but he already knew what to do. This case sounded like a classic case of either a haunting by a poltergeist, or the dead parents reaching out to their daughter. But either way, a séance would make it clear and Levi could take care of the rest.  
  
He smiled, and after the woman had finished he looked around the room. The being, whatever it was, did not appear to be strong. He could sense it, so the old lady did guess right with a haunting. But there was also something else. His gaze lingered a second longer on Levi, who nodded, not able to talk or communicate otherwise with the medium in this situation.  
  
Levi could feel Eren staring at the back of his head, so he turned and faced him with a dead-pan glare. The man gulped almost loudly enough for the woman to hear and Levi just turned back to Erwin.  
“Alright”, said the medium. “I’m going to have to hold a séance in your house today. We have to figure out who the ghost is and what their goal is, and maybe we can convince it to leave.”  
  
“Oh yes! Yes! Do you think it might be her parents? My lovely son!” she asked with tears in her eyes. “I miss him so much!”  
  
“It might be.”, Erwin acknowledged and stood from his seat on the lilac couch. “I will have to take a look at the rest of your home, if that is okay? Alone, preferably.”  
  
“But of course, young man! I will happily let you do whatever you have to, to get this ghost out of my house!”  
  
Erwin nodded and thanked her with a polite smile. Levi already knew Erwin’s smile and the way it might seem friendly, but Eren also saw something dangerous in it. This man was not as nice as he seemed, considering his job and the way he behaved doing it.  
  
Erwin left the room to roam the house and came back a few minutes later. Again he let his gaze linger on Levi, who left the room silently. The two of them were working together like clockwork, Eren noticed. The way they were communicating with each other, knowing the other’s body language by heart. It was barely noticeable for others, but for them it was enough.  
  
While Erwin held the séance, Eren decided to follow Levi instead. The angel had tracked down a low ghost in the apartment, standing before it with a drawn dagger. The ghost itself barely had any shape and was more of a foggy, human-like cloud than anything else.  
  
Shortly after that Levi stabbed the dagger into the figure and murmured some unintelligible words. It flickered and tried to escape, but ultimately failed and disappeared with a quiet moan. But even with the ghost gone, the low vibrations of something supernatural did not disappear.  
  
Levi noticed Eren’s puzzled expression and shot him a look that said “Ask and you’re dead, brat”, so Eren decided against that.  
  
When the two of them came back into the living room, Erwin held the hands of the woman and just finished the séance. It was dark and only the flickering of candlelight illuminated the area, dipping everything in an eerie shadow.  
  
“Your son says, that he is now happy and that he is sure, that you will take good care of his daughter for him. He is very thankful.”, the medium said and looked the crying woman right in the face, still with a kind smile on his lips. “He will not bother you any further.”  
  
“Wonderful, thank you my son! I love you so much, but someday I can be with you again!”, she sobbed and tightened her grip around Erwin’s hands just a little bit. “And thank you too, for giving my son the salvation he deserves.”  
  
Erwin just shook his head. “That is not a problem. He is now at a better place.”

 

Eren was unusual quite on their way back home. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought and glanced around warily the whole time.  
  
“What’s the matter, Eren?” Erwin asked, as he opened the door with his key. Levi took off his shoes and went straight for the kitchen, not waiting for Eren’s answer. It didn’t seem like he cared anyways.  
  
"I don’t know. I thought we’ve gone to this old lady to get rid of the ghost haunting her house? But I still feel a presence, even here, after leaving. I know you said you’d keep me safe, but I’m a bit worried. Maybe we should come up with a strategy or something like that. After all you did not even hold a real séance, right?”  
  
The medium looked at him for a while and smiled slightly.  
  
“You are right about the séance. But I already knew that Levi would take care of the ghost. I am sure it was her son, and the lady needed to hear something nice in order to overcome his death, so I made something up. Do you mind my methods? Ghosts don’t leave just because you ask them to, you know.”  
  
Eren shook his head. “No, I just… I don’t know. I was confused, I guess. Sorry.” Now Erwin’s unconventional approach did make sense and even seemed nice, for the lady at least.  
  
“And about the other presence you’re sensing…” He opened the bag that he had carried back home, and pulled a little worn out doll out of it. “This is what you’ve been sensing this whole time. This evil spirit the lady was talking about actually lives in this doll. It’s not a demon coming for you, it’s just an evil spirit messing with you. I actually wanted to bury it in the forest, but I don’t have enough time to do it now...”  
  
“I can do it!” Eren immediately offered, feeling a lot better now and wanting to prove that he could be a useful part of this team as well. Erwin looked at him and nodded. “Alright. I’ll trust you with this then. It shouldn’t be too dangerous, but be careful anyways.”  
  
The demon nodded and held the doll, eyeing it warily. “Oh, this is my first single mission! I won’t disappoint you!” He hurriedly went to the door, a big and exited grin on his face. Erwin waved and nodded. “I’m certain of that.”  
  
The door slammed shut. Levi looked at Erwin as he entered the kitchen. The angel leaned back against his chair.  
  
“Wow Erwin, stealing harmless dolls and ordering a demon to bury it in a forest? The poor child will be heartbroken if she ever hears about this.”  
  
Erwin just rolled his eyes and sighed. “You know I had to send Eren away, so we could talk. You can also feel it, right? It’s moving our way.”  
  
The angel just nodded and nipped at this cup of tea. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
The medium pulled out a piece of paper and slowly slid it over to Levi. He looked over it and his eyes gleamed in surprise. A demon trap. They tried to capture multiple demons with this method, but none of them ever worked. Most of those vile creatures were stupid as hell, but still not stupid enough to sense a trap when it was right in front of them.  
  
“We’re going to use Eren as a bait.” The kitchen was silent for a short while.  
  
“He’s not going to like that.”  
  
“He doesn’t need to know. It’s better if he doesn’t suspect a thing. This demon is after Eren anyways, so it’s going to be focused on him.”  
  
That was cruel, even for Erwin. Levi knew that the seemingly kind man would go through hell and beyond to get what he wanted.  
  
But Levi had to admit, it was the best chance they had. Fighting a strong demon was dangerous, and trapping it was the easiest way to kill it, without getting killed yourself.  
  
“Alright.” He agreed and stood up, taking the piece of paper with him. “I’m setting up the trap. I’ll give you a call when I’m ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, Eisdrache here :)  
> Thank you for your kind comments and the kudos :)
> 
> Are you ready for some angst? Because we sure as hell are!

Eren was excited. It was early in the morning when Erwin gently nudged him awake. Eren yawned and looked at the man, who was slightly smiling. Erwin always had a calm expression, and whenever he smiled it looked oddly out of place.

“We have work to do, it’s urgent. Get dressed and follow me.”

Eren nodded and did as he was told. He noticed that Levi was still absent, he’d already been since the demon returned from burying this haunted doll yesterday. He got rid of it, but the feeling of something evil and dangerous was still prominent. Erwin told him that the doll had such a strong aura that it may take some days until Eren’s senses were finally back to normal. And the demon believed him. Why would Erwin lie to him? They were a team after all. And a team worked together and trusted each other. 

“Okay, Levi already searched the area yesterday. It’s some creature, we don’t know what it is for sure, but it didn’t want to show itself to an angel like Levi. So we’re hoping that it may trust a demon and come out of its hiding spot.”

Eren nodded. He and Erwin were driving to said haunted house. The human had one hand on the wheel, and his other hand rested on the open car window. It was still early outside and the air was fresh and cold. 

“And what happens then?” Eren asked. 

“Well, we’ll be close by. When this thing finally reveals itself, then you just give us a signal, and we’ll take it on together. It’s nothing too serious, this creature is not too strong. Levi and I want to see how good you are. You know, for future missions.” Erwin expression remained the same the whole time. 

The demon nodded and grinned in excitement. “Oh, that’s easy. It’s not another demon, is it?”

“God, no. That’d be too dangerous for your second task.” Erwin still remained calm, even through his lies.

When they finally reached their destination, Eren was the first who jumped out of the car. He eyed the old house in front of him. It was nearly decayed, every window was shattered and the moss covered roof had a huge hole in it.   
Levi was waiting in front of the door, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He looked up when he saw them, but his bored expression never changed.  
“Everything’s ready.” The angel turned around and walked into the house, followed by Eren and Erwin. The smell of old decaying wood and mold hit them as they entered the building. Levi had most likely waited outside, because this house disgusted him. 

The wooden floor creaked with every step they did. Levi walked up to a door, and turned to them. “Okay, I think Erwin told you everything? Just act natural and don’t shit yourself. This thing never really leaves this room behind me. So just stay in there, and we’ll see if it’s brave enough to show itself to a, probably weaker than itself, demon.”

Eren pouted slightly at Levi’s words, but still stomped into the room. “Oh, yeah? I bet it’s just a shitty ghost and you guys are totally overreacting! Maybe I’ll kill this thing on my own!”

“Your choice of words is rubbing off on him,” Erwin calmly said and watched Eren disappearing into the room. “Whatever.” Levi closed the door and shortly turned to Erwin, who started to cough loudly on purpose, so Eren couldn’t hear that the angel locked the door. They could only wait now. And hope that their plan wouldn’t backfire and kill Eren. Because the chance was actually there. But none of them wanted to say that. 

Eren took in his surroundings. The room wasn’t very big. There were some spots covered with old wallpaper, some ugly design with flowers on it. The room was mostly empty, except for an old and dusty rug that covered the biggest portion of the room. Some dead bugs were littered over the floor, but at least the smell of mold wasn’t that bad in here.   
The demon sighed and just stood there for a while. So he’s going to wait until this creature, Eren still expected a ghost, finally showed up? That could take forever. And Eren was bored already. He yawned and sat down, making sure that no dead bugs or other dirt was in his range. 

He rested his head against the wall. The aura of this haunted doll still clouded his senses. Erwin must have been so proud that the demon handled the task so well. Maybe that was why the medium trusted him with this mission now. Maybe he’d really be able to scare this thing off before the others were able to catch up on him. Oh, they’d be so surprised!   
Eren sat there for quite a while, and simply waited. “Hello?” He said, but nothing answered him, and the room kept on being silent and empty. “Oh come on, just show yourself already. Are you scared?” Still no answer. Eren felt kind of stupid sitting in a room, talking to himself. 

The feeling of dread and terror suddenly crept up Eren’s body. Something felt wrong. Goosebumps covered his arms and it was difficult to breath, as if something tied up his throat. Eren felt cold sweat on his skin and he looked around. He slowly got up and pressed his lips together. Maybe his last questions angered whatever lingered in this house?   
Suddenly, mold was rapidly forming on the wall in front of him. The thick black mass was spreading across the wall. It was pulsating, as if it was alive. Eren gulped and stared at the strange display in front of him. Could a ghost do that?

And then a big hand shot through the mold. The long claws scratched over the wall, accompanied by a nasty scratching sound. Eren’s breathing stopped for a second. It was as if the time was slowing down, and everything that the demon could see was this monstrous looking hand that buried its claws in the wall. 

A head slowly emerged and Eren felt like he was about to throw up. A demon. Red eyes were watching him closely. So full with the intend to torture, to harm, to kill. A ugly grin appeared on its face when it saw Eren, its teeth were sharp and yellow. The demon made a slight gurgling noise and slowly the whole body climbed into the room. 

Eren stood there, paralyzed with fear and the sheer pressure of the aura that nearly suffocated him. This demon was massive, covered in scars, and its skin was a dark red colour. Unlike Eren, this demon didn’t look human at all. It was a living nightmare on two legs. 

“Erwin! Levi! Come here!”, he screamed in terror. 

He backed against the wall, waiting for his team to show up and reassuring him that they can beat this monstrosity. The demon’s eyes followed his every movements. But nothing happened. The only noise he could hear was the raspy breathing of this creature. 

“It’s time!” Eren tried again. No answer. Maybe they couldn’t hear him? He needed to get out of the room, quick!  
The short demon ran to the door in pure horror. He tried to open it, but it only rattled and wouldn’t budge. They locked the door?!

Eren’s eyes widened and his breathing became erratic. Did they leave him here to die? Did they know this would happen? 

He turned to the demon, who slowly took a step forward, its eyes never leaving its target. Eren sobbed in pure horror and instantly threw his whole body against the door.  
He didn’t want to die like this! No, he didn’t want to die at all. Eren banged against the door, and screamed for Erwin and Levi, but no answer came. 

He turned his head to the demon, which was much closer to him now. He could smell the foul scent the demon emitted. The smaller demon just stood there and stared at the creature that was going to end his life. Maybe he should at least try to fight? It would be an uneven match, but he didn’t want everything to end just like that. He never really got to live the life he wanted, why was this happening to him?

The big demon suddenly stopped and looked down. Long white bars shot up from the ground, and penetrated the creature’s body. It tried to break free, but soon realized that it couldn’t move. An angry growl erupted from its throat. 

And then the door finally opened. Levi and Erwin stood there, without even looking at the bewildered Eren.   
“It worked.”

“Yes. Like a charm.”

Eren just stared at them in disbelieve. They knew this would happen. They lured Eren into this room to trap the demon. Without even telling him. And none of them had the decency to even look at him now. 

“You fucking assholes! You lied to me!”

Levi was the first to turn his gaze to him. Eren couldn’t see a single feeling of remorse in Levi’s eyes, and it infuriated him. He had trusted them. He thought that they were a team.   
“I could have died!” The demon practically screamed at them.   
“We know. It was a calculated risk.”

Eren just stared at them in shock. The feeling of betrayal weighted in his heart and made him feel heavy. He didn’t know whether he should cry or scream. He had felt so at home with the two, and now the peaceful illusion shattered into a million tiny pieces. He thought he’d finally found the place where he belonged to, but it was just some cruel trick. He was a tool to be used for them, nothing else.

“I thought we are a team.”

The angel just laughed sarcastically and his eyes hardened. “You’re a demon. There’s no way that we’d ever trust you. I bet you already plotted our deaths.”  
Eren was silent for a short moment. The feeling of betrayal and pure anger made his stomach churn, and he took a step forward, directly looking at Levi.

“It’s not me who acts like a demon, it’s you! You two were plotting against me, so cut the bullshit! Did you fall from heaven because you stabbed your angels friends in the back? You fucking asshole!”  
As soon as the words left Erens mouth, the angel was on him, violently kicking the demon in the stomach. Eren hunched over by the sudden attack and gasped for air. But Levi wasn’t done yet.   
“Levi! Have you gone mad? Levi, stop!” Erwin tried to pull the angel back, but he just pushed him away, and kicked Eren again. The demon grunted in pain.

When the angel finally stopped his attack, Eren slowly straightened up. His lip was split and blood was trickling down his chin. He looked at the two, his eyes filled with pure sorrow, and then he walked past them, roughly pushing them aside. And then he was gone, he just jumped out of the window and flew off into the sky.

“Are you happy now? Your actions were not necessary? He still has a use to us!”  
“Who cares? He’s finally gone.”

Erwin just sighed. Eren might be a demon, and Levi absolutely hated demons, but today’s mission was a success. Maybe they should have told Eren about their plans, Erwin had to admit that this was a really cruel move. “You know, he had a point. You detest him because of his kind, but so far he has done nothing wrong.” Levi just ignored him and stared at the trapped demon with an angry scowl.  
“I’m going to search for him. Take care of the demon.”

Levi just rolled his eyes and grunted. He drew his dagger and slowly walked to the still trapped demon. Its eyes watched Levi closely, and a growl ripped through its throat.   
“Hello, ugly.” Levi stroked over the shiny blade and stopped right in front of the creature. The demon didn’t answer, but his eyes were clearly filled with murderous intentions.   
“I hope you’re not too dumb to speak. Because I have some questions.”

Levi violently pushed the dagger into the demon’s flesh. It instantly howled in pain, and the angel smiled, satisfied. Time to let off some steam.   
“I hope you don’t mind some torture while I interrogate you. Let’s get started, shall we? Why is such a big ugly bastard like you chasing such a weakling like Eren? He’s already in exile, what’s the point killing him?” Those eyes stared at him, and Levi knew that this demon wanted to rip him to pieces. It didn’t answer for a while, and when Levi scowled and wanted to ask again, the demon suddenly started to giggle. But not a happy or funny giggle, oh no. It was dangerous, vile and terrifying. 

“What is so funny?” Levi growled and he turned the dagger around, widening the wound in the demon’s body.

The demon opened its mouth, a foul smell hit Levi’s nose. 

“I didn’t... come ... here... alone...”

The demon spoke slowly and with great difficulty, as if it wasn’t used to speak words. 

Levi’s eyes widened and he turned around. And suddenly he was able to feel it. A second aura. Another demon? Was it hiding the whole time? So they tried to set a trap, but stepped into one themselves. The angel instantly turned around and bolted out of the house. As soon as he passed the door, he jumped into the air. Erwin was a great medium, and one of the strongest humans he knew. But even the strongest mortal had no chance against a demon. And he doubted that Eren would be of any help.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hota here!  
> I finally got around to write a new chapter, and I am very happy with how it turned out! <3  
> I hope you'll think so too!  
> Now our story is really heating up, hehe~  
> Warnings for mild gore, though! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter, guys!  
> Thanks for reading!

The city was unusually quiet when Levi followed the aura of the demon. It hung in the air, dark and foreboding, and the closer he came, the stronger it got. This was not a good sign, and had he not been an angel himself, he would have prayed to god for Erwin and Eren to be safe.

Levi spotted the medium in a small park near their flat, but it seemed like everything was still okay. But he could see that Erwin could feel the presence as well, the way he moved and looked around wearily, ready to fight if something should manifest itself before him. However, he did not seem to have found Eren yet, and the all-consuming feeling of brooding evil made it even harder to spot his weak powers in the midst of a city this large.

With a quick stroke of wing the angel lowered himself to the ground near Erwin. The man must have felt him, because he did not even flinch when he suddenly appeared next to him.

“Did not find him, huh?” Levi asked sarcastically and Erwin just shook his head.

“Not yet, but he can’t be far. I could feel him around here somewhere, but then… the other aura overshadowed him.” Erwin’s tone was dark, and he looked around the park again. “Did the demon spit out anything useful?”

This time Levi shook his head. “No. Couldn’t even talk properly, that bastard.”

Erwin hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t say anything else for a good while. They walked for a good amount of time, before they finally spotted Eren’s wild hair behind a big tree, where he seemed to cower, curled up on himself and wings draped around his tall form.

Levi and Erwin exchanged knowing looks, and while Levi stayed behind, not wanting to upset the demon even more, Erwin approached him carefully.

“Eren?” he asked with fake concern, but if Levi hadn’t known the man so well he would have believed him without question.

Eren lifted his head slightly, just so that he could give Erwin the nastiest glance he could muster with his swollen, red eyes.  The man had been crying and there was no denying it.

“What do you want?” he spat angrily, but he could not stop his lips from trembling and the tears from forming in his eyes. “I’m done with you! I trusted you! And you threw me away!”

Erwin gave him an apologetic smile. “I know. We’re sorry. We should have told you what we had planned for you, but we weren’t sure if you would have accepted it. It was all for a greater good, you know?”

“A greater good?” Eren snorted, not really wanting to hear Erwin’s apology.

“Yes. Sometimes we have to sacrifice ourselves or others for the sake of something bigger.” Erwin explained and gently lay a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Levi knows this, and I am sure he would do anything, anything at all, if I wanted him to. With our work we are saving lives, Eren. The lives of many people who do not even know of the terror that lives in their midst, unseen and unheard of, but always there and always present, ready to strike.”

Before the medium could even finish his speech Eren lifted his head even higher to take a look at him. He wiped away his tears and snot with the back of his hand and listened mesmerized to what Erwin had to tell. He spoke as if he had no doubt about his goals and the drastic measures that have to be taken, and for a moment Eren asked himself what had driven him to become the man he is today. Erwin did not take shortcuts, he knows what he wants and he makes it very clear to others as well.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Eren croaked, still not taking his eyes off the man before him. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be better than his father and all those stupid demons. Erwin was giving him a second chance, and he was going to take it.

From a distance Levi could only watch their exchange with crossed arms. It reminded him of the first time Erwin and he went on their first mission together, and he felt a sharp stinging inside his ribcage. Jealousy, maybe? No, Levi didn’t feel that way. He refused to.

Unfortunately, this moment of inattention was all that was needed for the situation to turn around. In a matter of seconds another demon had emerged from a tree nearby, and the aura, which had been there the whole time, now reached its peak. This demon was very powerful and without hesitation it had sunk his long black claws into Erwin’s shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain.

Levi instantly snapped back to reality, running to his partner and the demon beside him. He took Eren harshly and almost threw him away from the demon, that stood almost as tall as the tree next to it with big horns and massive wings on its back, although it had a lot more human features than the one they had encountered in the empty house.

A yelp escaped Eren as he fell to the ground behind Levi. The demon tore its claws out of Erwin who immediately knelt down and pressed a hand to the wound, blood soaking through his clothes and through his fingers. He groaned loudly, but send Levi a determined glare either way.

Levi met his eyes and understood his request, turning around to Eren and helping him get up as fast as he could. “Don’t do anything stupid. Got it, brat?” he hissed, but Eren was too shocked to do anything else than nod and stare at the scene before them.

A low growl filled the air as the demon’s red eyes focused on the weaker demon, but then shifted over to Levi, who protectively stood before him.

“Give him to me, you dirty angel.” He spoke, slowly, deeply and with an extremely twisted tone that sent a shower down Levi’s back. “He is ours. He belongs to our Lord.”

Levi took a step back and drew his dagger. It was of no use for a demon of this size, but he would never go down without a fight. Especially not if his opponent is a disgusting demon.

“Over my dead body, you piece of shit.” Levi growled as the demon took a step closer to them, now fully ignoring Erwin next to him. A big toothy grin spread across its face as he came even closer to them, dangerously slow.

Levi could feel Eren’s hand tightening the grip on his clothes. When the demon was only a few feet away they could smell his rotting breath and sulfurous stench. It was disgusting, and Levi’s face contorted into a grimace.

“So be it.” The demon finally spoke before pouncing off the ground and crossing the remaining distance between them. Levi could not react fast enough with Eren hanging on his back, so that the demon slashed up his right leg and had him stumbling backwards. Eren hit the tree behind them first, knocking his head hard and groaning in agony, while Levi’s fall was cushioned by Eren’s body.

“Shit, I fucking hate demons.” Levi muttered, but helped Eren to get off the ground and even fastened his grip on the other man’s body. He knew he did not stand a chance against this beast if he fought alone, but unfortunately Eren was barely of any help and Erwin was still lying on the damp ground, trying to stop the bleeding of the deep gash in his shoulder.

Levi was absolutely powerless, and if he and Erwin died here, protecting the weakest demon to ever exist, he would find Erwin and make his afterlife a living nightmare.

“You are boring me. I know why Daddy didn’t want you in his Home anymore. You’re weak. You are useless.” The demon spat und grabbed Levi’s neck with his hands. Levi could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead and the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He took the dagger and rammed it into the hand of the demon, as deep as he could, but the only response that he earned was a low, guttural laugh and a fresh wave of sulfuric breath washing over him.

He gagged, but the grip on his neck tightened as the demon lifted him off the ground and into the air. He desperately tried to pry away the boney fingers, gasping for air repeatedly, but never getting a lung full. His mind began racing, his eyes darted to Erwin’s form on the ground behind the monstrous demon where he met disbelieving bright blue eyes. Never had he seen the man so upset, and all he could do was stare and dangle helplessly in the hands of a demon, clawing at the enormous hand like crazy.

Just as he thought that this was his way to leave this world he could hear Eren screaming behind him. It was hard to make out at first, due to the blood floating through his ears and obstructing his hearing, but with a little bit of concentration it was manageable.

“Stop it! Stop it, I said!”

All that Levi could make out in the next moments was, that Eren somehow had jumped on the demon’s hand and bit into it like a lion into its prey. Shortly after that he felt the pressure on his neck gone, but he hit one of the surrounding trees headfirst.

After regaining his composure and taking a few deep inhales of air, Levi’s vision and hearing came back fully to reveal a laughing monster and a weak Eren dangling from his hand.

“Enough with the running. Today I will end your pathetic life.” The demon’s tone was threatening, but at the same time amused as he lifted his free hand to show the men his claws. Neither one of them could do anything to stop him. Eren just hung in the air helplessly, fighting for his life, but ultimately failing as the beast bore its fingers deep into his stomach.

Levi could make out the shock on Eren’s face, and his hands immediately shot up to the wound to feel how bad it was. He could not even scream, and as he felt the damp and blood soaked holes in his stomach, the demon let go of him, letting him fall to the ground mercilessly. There is no way that brat will live for another five minutes, Levi thought.

As much as he hated demons, and as much as he despised Erwin’s new pet, Eren did not deserve this. In the end he did fight for him to free him from the demon’s iron grip. Even if it was stupid and dangerous and would likely just kill them all. He had the bravery to do that and not run away like a selfish coward, after all they did to him. Levi could not help but feel a spark of compassion light up in his chest.

A deep laugh filled the chilly air, paired with the quiet whimpers of Eren as he lay on the grass, fear still prominent on his face. As Levi looked at Erwin, the man looked as lost as he himself felt. But when his eyes roamed back to the demon, he had his eyes on him as well.

“Don’t think I have forgotten about you, whore.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Eisdrache here!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, but I graduated from university and moved back to Berlin -yay!-  
> So, this is still unbeta'd, so please bear with me!  
> Anyways, thanks for the comments and kudos, that's much appreciated :)
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter!

_“Don’t think I forgot about you, whore.“_

Levi growled slightly about the name he was being called. He took one step further and he tightened his grip around the base of his dagger. Little sobs and yelps could be heard, and he knew that Eren was slowly dying. He never liked demons, they were vile and so utterly disgusting, but he started to realize that Eren was something different. It was strange, but he felt sorry for the poor boy. 

“You’re going to die very slowly, you disgusting pig.”   
Levi spat on the ground and he narrowed his eyes, challenging the bigger demon to finally attack him. He didn’t know Eren very well, and he also never had a good relationship with him, but the need to take revenge still lingered under his skin. Eren was so different to any demon he’d ever met before. He was naïve, innocent, albeit a bit annoying, and kind. 

But this disgusting and tall demon in front of him wasn’t. Eren was different, and it was a shame that someone so full of life was robbed of the opportunity to live free and without any worry. He wanted to revenge the unjust death. The fallen angel always had a strong sense of justice.

Levi wanted to end this disgusting creatures life for that.

A life for a life.

The creature grinned and revealed an ugly row of very sharp and crooked teeth. It took a step forward, but stopped his advance and blinked.   
A strong and wild aura suddenly flooded the aura. Goosebumps covered Levi’s arms and the feeling of nausea hit him. It took him a while to realize that this strong aura wasn’t a new demon, but in fact, came from Eren.

Eren’s body started to twitch and tremble, and a deep growl erupted from his throat. The other demon ignored Erwin and Levi all together, and turned around, facing Eren. The creature was as surprised about the sudden burst of energy filling the air as Levi and Erwin. It slowly cocked its head to the side and snarled in annoyance. 

Levi glanced to Erwin, who was as surprised as he was. The medium gave him a silent signal to wait and be ready if anything bad happens. So they stood there and closely watched this strange event in front of them.

Eren’s body stopped convulsing and he slowly opened his eyes. A small growl escaped his mouth and he got up, eyeing the taller demon in front of him. 

“His wounds are gone,” Erwin muttered in a breathless whisper, his eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him.

The medium was right. Eren’s shirt was ripped open and the fabric was stained with blood, but the skin underneath it was spotless without any visible injuries. 

“How many times do I have to kill you until you finally stay dead?” The taller demon spat at Eren and its sharp talon like nails clicked as it stretched his fingers. 

Eren looked up. His eyes didn’t hold any emotions. They were wild and dangerous. Like a wild animal that was going to strike everything in front of it.

And then he attacked.

Eren was fast, much faster than the other demon. He was on the other demon’s back and viciously ripped its wings out of its body. Blood splashed through the air, accompanied by the sickening sound of bones cracking. The tall demon screamed in pain and turned around, trying to grasp Eren. But the smaller brunette demon simply grabbed its hand and tore his fingernails into the flash. 

“Is this really Eren? Was he always able to do that?” 

Erwin looked absolutely shocked. Not in a frightened way, but in an intrigued and interested way. 

“I have no idea. I don’t know if he’s even able to recognize us right now. Erwin, you should get away, you’re only a human.”

But the medium simply ignored Levi’s request and continued to stare at the fight in front of him. Though it wasn’t really a fight. Eren was actually ripping the other demon apart, without even getting hit himself. It was an uneven match. 

Eren was really precise and cold hearted in his attacks. The other demon was screaming and wailing, trying desperately to get Eren off of him, but without any use.  
The taller demon grunted one last time, until its body hit the ground. It was finally dead, those eyes stared blankly into the distance, but its face was distorted into a pained expression.

Eren hummed slightly and slowly turned around, facing Erwin and Levi. There was still no emotion visible in his eyes, except for the wild and vile intention to kill. He slowly took a step towards them, and Levi drew his dagger, standing in front of Erwin in a defensive stance. He didn’t want to fight Eren, but he knew that he had no chance but to defend himself if the other demon chose to attack them.

“Eren, calm down. I’m going to shove this dagger up your ass if you take one more step forward!”

Eren took another step forward, his eyes still glued to them and a low growl erupted from his throat.  
This was really bad. He glanced to Erwin, but the human was as clueless as he was. 

“Eren, we’re not your enemies.” The medium tried to reassure him as well.

Eren took another step forward, and Levi was ready to lunge at him, when the demon suddenly stopped moving. A small whimper escaped his mouth and he pressed his hands against his head. His body started to shake and he slowly sunk to his knees. He looked up, his eyes full with emotions and recognition. He was as surprised and confused as Levi and Erwin were and he blinked slowly.

“Levi. Erwin. My head is killing me.”

And then he tipped over, collapsing on the ground. 

Levi exhaled and slowly took a step forward to Eren’s unconscious body. Erwin followed him shortly, wonder and interest was shown on his face.

“What should we do now? He’s a danger to us if he ever loses himself like this again,” Levi muttered.

“We’re taking him back home,” Erwin answered promptly.

“You really want to take him home? He could be dangerous.”

Erwin nodded and kneeled down in front of Eren, turning his body so that he was laying on his back. The demon’s expression was calm and peaceful. But the dangerous and vile aura that surrounded Eren’s body some minutes ago was completely gone now. 

“We’ll figure something out when we’re home. Can you use your magic to tie him up for now? Just in case.”

Levi sighed, but nodded. He kneeled down and tied Eren’s hands together with a spell. A yellow glowing string appeared around Eren’s wrist and held them together.

“This is your responsibility, Erwin.”

The medium laughed slightly, but still nodded. 

“I can live with that. Let’s get home now. We need to patch up as well.”

He looked at Erwin’s shoulder, which was soaked in blood. It rarely happened that a creature had beaten them up that bad.   
The medium lifted Eren’s still body up and carried him in his arms. Levi glanced at the unconscious demon.

The brat was interesting, however his powers were a threat to them. He already had an idea how to control them, but Eren wouldn’t be very happy about that, but that was a risk they had to take. Eren’s powers were mysterious, but also fascinating. 

“Oh, did you take care of the other demon in that trap?” Erwin asked as they moved back to their home. 

Levi looked up and blinked a few times. He totally forgot about that ugly bastard thanks to this other, not as ugly as the first one, bastard showing up. 

“I didn’t have the time. But I’m going to take care of this fucker later. He’s not going anywhere anyways.”

Erwin nodded in approval. “Maybe you can ask him some things about Eren’s powers.”

“Do you understand gurgling and growling? Because I fucking don’t. This demon is too dumb to speak, trust me. We won’t get any information out of it, even if it knows something about his powers.”

Erwin sighed and furrowed his brows. “This other demon seemed to be surprised as well. Do you think his father wants to kill him because of that? Maybe he’s afraid he might overthrow him?”

Levi shrugged and looked at the unmoving demon in Erwins arms one more time.

“Who knows. We’re going to ask him as soon as he wakes up. And I’m going to beat him up if this shitty brat kept those powers secret from us.”

Erwin just chuckled about Levi’s words. Though he was certain that the fallen angel was going to act on them, if Eren really had held back crucial information like this. 

Levi glanced at Eren one last time.

He also would never admit it, maybe not even to himself.

But he was happy and relieved that Eren was alive. As annoying as the brat was, he grew a little liking to him.


End file.
